


The Rulers of the World After Dark

by vampiredragonfairy



Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mating Bond, Victorian era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiredragonfairy/pseuds/vampiredragonfairy
Summary: Mina spends her time teaching at a school, dodging Johnathan Harker, and researching King Vlad Tepes. When a Transylvanian Count comes to London he reminds Mina of the ancient King causing her to become his friend. What confuses her is why he is so interested in her instead of the casual indifference that most men give her in the romantic arena.





	1. Prologue

The year was 1492 and the Turks were invading southern Europe. They swept across Bulgaria and Serbia, toward peaceful Romania.

The lords of Romania saw the coming tide and looked to their young king, Vlad Tepes, for guidance. Vlad knew that his people could not stand against the Turks, but he had hope. He knew a way to stop the invaders from conquering his people and Europe at a price, one that not many would be willing to pay.

King Vlad and his most trusted knights, known as the Knights of the Dragon, rode out of castle Dracul and further into the Carpathian mountains. These defenders of the realm hoped to find an old witch known as Tamor, who could unleash a force terrible enough to stop the advance of the Turkish army. After an exhausting two day ride the witch was found by the King and his knights.

The old man asked which of the noble defenders in the company would be willing to give up their soul for their country. While all the knights were willing it was the young king who stepped forward to save the people he ruled over. Tamor had Vlad bathe in a pool of blood by the light of the eclipse, causing a change to befall the young ruler. From that night onward he would hide from the sun for his first hundred years, drink blood for sustenance, become practically immortal, and he would be compelled to find the one woman who held his soul.

Vlad led his knights into battle against the Turkish force, destroying them all and gaining a new name for himself, Vlad the Impaler or, as his people called him, Dracula.


	2. Chapter 1

1895 - London England

"Mina, this idea is completely ridiculous."

"Johnathan, I'm serious." Mina Muray looked Johnathan Harker strait in the eye. "The only way that King Vlad Tepes could have stopped the advance of the Turks was if he was able to find and harness supernatural powers. Every account that describes the Romanian prince after a certain point details him tearing through the ranks of the opposing force single-handedly." She leaned forward, over the small table that separated them. "The strangest part is that he only appeared at night."

Johnathan shook his head at Mina's words and reached forward to take her hand. "If Vlad Tepes was some sort of creature then there is no solid evidence of that fact. Everyone who would know the truth is dead and long buried." He looked at her, beseeching her once again to give up her crazy fantasies.

Mina shook her head. "But what if they are not all dead?" She tightened her grip on Johnathan's hand. For his part, Johnathan shook his head and decided to drop the matter.

"Alright. Keep looking for more proof." Mina smiled at his words and leaned back in her seat, causing her brown hair to come slightly out of its bun. "There was something that I wanted to ask you. Keep in mind that you don't have to answer yet." To Mina's surprise, Johnathan got up from the chair he was using and stepped around the table to kneel in front of her. "Will you, Mina Isabeta Muray, do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Mina blinked and had to compose herself to keep from yelling no as loudly as she could. "I'm not certain what to say. It has only been a month since we started courting and I did not expect a proposal so soon."

"There is no need to rush. Give me your answer when I get back from Romania. After this trip I know I will be able to support you." Johnathan looked deep into Mina's eyes to show the love he felt for her. "Speaking of the trip I should head to the station." He stood from his former kneeling position. "Goodbye Mina, until I am back in two weeks." Johnathan kissed her hand, turned on his heel, and walked out of the sitting room.

Mina sat back in her chair with her head spinning. She did not want to think about Johnathan's proposal at the moment and picked up her latest find on Vlad Tepes, The Dark Prince. The moment that she had picked up the book she had been enchanted. On the first page was a lovely picture of a man with piercing blue eyes and light blond hair that fell around his shoulders. He was wearing a blood red shirt, covered with a golden breastplate that had a dragon embossed upon it. Under the picture were the words 'King Vlad Tepes', below that were the words 'Vlad the Impaler', and lastly the word 'Dracula'.

Her fingers moved over the last line. "Dracula. A fitting name for the Vampire King."

666

Seven hundred miles away Count Dracula started awake. The words 'Dracula. A fitting name for the Vampire King' rang in his head, along with the image of a beautiful woman with bright green eyes and mahogany locks.

"Master?" Feinfield, his second in command walked through the doors of Dracula's room.

Dracula looked at the other Vampire, ice blue meeting dark brown. "She knows Reinfield."


End file.
